


Baby Bird

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Reader catches Jason angrily jerking off after a fight.





	Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic/smut. I apologize for any inconsistencies or errors.
> 
> Edit: Thank you to everyone who left kudos! Feel free to comment- even with criticism! I welcome any opportunity I can get to improve my writing.

Jason and I had a fight. 

I just came back from my date with my best friend, Ray. I’ve known him since middle school, and was practically my only friend. He walked me to the door of the manor after our dinner and movies, and made a move. 

He kissed me, and I reciprocated. He was an amazing kisser, mainly due to the fact that he was sweet, but at the same time his hands were rough. One hand was gripping my waist to push me into his crotch, grinding his hard on onto me. His other he used to squeeze my ass, bunching up my short skirt in the process.

And then Jason opened the door. 

He ripped Ray off of me and tried to punch him in the face. I threw myself over Ray to stop him. 

“I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t get the fuck out of here right now,” he growled.

Poor, terrified Ray dashed away from me and head back to his car, driving into the dark. 

I turned to Jason, fuming. 

“What the hell, Todd!” I seethed. 

“He had his filthy hands all over you!” he yelled. 

“And I let him put his hands over me!” I snarled, walking past him and into the manor. I turned around once I heard him slam the heavy wooden door close, and crossed my arms at him. “And I liked it.”

Oh, Jason. He looked livid. His fists were clenched and his shoulders were tensed up. I could see him slightly shaking in anger. For some reason, he always came in between me and my dates. He hated seeing me interact with guys he didn’t know, especially because I get touchy with them once I was comfortable. 

Dick and Tim were protective too, but not to this extent. They would size up anyone I brought home and attempted to scare them a bit, but they never laid a hand on them. 

“I like it when a guy takes charge, and kisses me roughly. I like it when they snake their hands under my skirt and squeeze my ass. I love it when I can feel their hard, wanting dicks against me, Jason,” I smirked. I loved riling him up, because that was the only way to shut him up. 

As suspected, he slammed his fists against the wall- no doubt leaving a crack in the wood- and left to his room.  
I sighed. 

Now that he had left, I felt guilty for provoking him like that. He was just trying to look out for me, like any older brother would. Truth is, on normal days, we get along very well. I was the only one he would show affection to. He loved hugging me, and peppering me with kisses on the forehead, and cuddling with me while we watched TV. And I loved the attention I got from him. 

I cared about him. Just as much as he cared about me. 

I head up to my room, energy drained. I could see the light coming from Jason’s room, which was directly next to mine down the hall. I made my decision to apologize to him and walked over to his door and raised my knuckles to knock, only realising now that his door was ever so slightly ajar. I paused before knocking, hand up in the air, contemplating on whether he needed to be alone or if I should try to talk to him. Before I could decide, I heard a soft moan coming from inside. 

My eyes widened in surprise at what I thought I was hearing. I knew it was wrong, but I turned my head to put my ear nearer to the gap. I could hear wet sounds and heavy breathing. 

“Fuck,” I heard him say in a loud whisper, followed by a groan. Immediately I clenched my thighs together, aware of the heat that shot straight in between my legs. I willed myself to move away from the door, aware that I was invading his privacy. 

“Mmmm, baby bird,” he groaned. I froze. He always called me that because I was the youngest Robin. Could he be thinking of me while he was pleasuring himself? Was that why he was so upset? Because he was jealous that someone else was touching me in the ways he wanted to? 

All my morals was set aside now. I needed to see it. I knelt down to my knees, trying to be as silent as possible, and spied from the small crack. He was lying down on his bed, his head propped up with a couple of pillows. The expression on his face didn't look like someone who was in pleasure, but it looked like he was angry, frowning with his eyes closed and red lips slightly parted. 

My eyes trailed downwards to his tummy and saw that his tight white shirt was hitched up a bit, revealing the V that dipped down. His sweatpants were bunched around his knees and his fist was violently fucking his long, hard, swollen, glistening cock. 

“Fuck you, fuck you, I wanna fuck you so bad, princess,” he rasped, jerking his fist down on his member with every enunciated ‘fuck’. Princess was another pet name he gave me. 

I bit my bottom lip and put my hand down my skirt and panties, not surprised at the sheer amount of slick that had suddenly gathered. There was no doubt that he was thinking of me, he never called anyone else that. Hearing him say those things in a desperate, depraved growl made me hold back a whimper as I slowly circled my sensitive nub. He was now muttering things I couldn’t hear, but I so desperately wanted to. Hands still working on my clit, I leaned forward a little more to get closer. 

I lost my balance, and tried to support myself by pressing a hand onto the door, but due to the fact that it was already open to begin with, I only pushed the door wider, falling right into his room, breaking my fall with my unoccupied hand.

I was on my hand and knees, staring up in shock and embarrassment at Jason who sat up straight and tugged his pants up again. 

He looked at me with wide eyes, panic clearly evident, until he saw that my other hand was still down my panties.

I don’t know what came over me, but I couldn’t move. I was frozen in that position, even when Jason stood up and walked towards me, now towering over me.

“Baby bird,” he drawled. “Were you spying on me?” 

I looked down to avoid his gaze but didn’t reply, still stiff and in shock. 

He knelt down and put a hand on my chin, tilting it upwards so I could meet him in the eye. 

“Baby bird. Were you spying on me?” he repeated again in the same, low and husky voice.

I nodded. 

“And were you touching yourself?” 

I tried to look away, but he stopped me, waiting for an answer.

I nodded again slowly, heat rising in my cheeks. 

He smirked, and then took my shoulders in both of his hands and pulled me up on my feet with him. I quickly removed my hand from in between my legs, temporary paralysis now gone. 

“Jason, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t m-mean to. I came to apologize and- and-”

“Lie on my bed, princess,” he demanded. 

“W-what?” I sputtered. 

“Bed, doll. Now,” he urged. 

I gulped and went to sit on his bed while he closed and locked the door. He turned around and looked at me with hooded eyes. I recognized that look, but never was able to place it. He gave me that look a few times in the past. Once, when I was doing yoga and happened to be in a happy baby pose, I didn’t notice he was watching me until I was finished. Another time when I was sucking on a popsicle. But all those times, as soon as that look came, it disappeared. 

It wasn’t disappearing now.

He crossed his arms and walked towards me, positioning himself right in front of me, so that my face was facing his crotch that had a rather large tent. 

“I thought I told you to lie down?” he raised an eyebrow at me. 

I followed his instruction and relaxed myself onto his bed. 

“Good girl,” he smirked. “Now take off your clothes.” 

My eyes widened at his request, but for some reason the authority in his voice was making me so much wetter than I was before. I took off my skirt, and then my blouse. 

“All of it, baby,” he spoke in a low growl. 

I slowly took off my bra, and then slid out of my panties, blushing hard at the sudden exposure. 

Jason just looked at me, eyes hungrily taking in all of me. 

A sudden confidence sparked inside of me and I cautiously brought my knees up, legs planted on the bed, and spread my legs. I cupped my pussy. 

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Spread that pussy for me, sweetheart, don’t hide from me.” 

I did as I was told and used my middle and forefinger to spread my pussy lips wide. 

“You’re soaking,” he choked. “Touch yourself.”

I brought my other hand to my clit and started circling again. I heard him groan, and saw him tug down his sweatpants, freeing his cock. Now that he was up close, I could see how massive it was. It was mouth-watering. 

“Jason!” I gasped. “It’s bigger than I imagined.”

“You’ve been imagining it, then?”  
I blushed. 

“Tell me, baby,” he spoke while he started to slowly stroke himself up and down. “Have you ever imagined me fucking you?”

If I said no, it would be a lie. I had my fair share of dirty thoughts about him, and I would touch myself, trying hard not to think of him, but failing miserably. I always felt a wave of shame crashing onto me whenever I came with his name on my lips. I wasn’t supposed to think of my older brother that way.

“Do you think of your older brother fucking you, sugar?” he rasped. 

“Yes,” I moaned. 

“And do you fuck yourself while you think of me, baby girl?” he groaned. 

“Every time, Jay. I try not to, because it’s wrong, because I’m your sister, but I can’t help myself,” I whispered. “I use all those other boys to give me a sense of what I couldn’t have.”

“You never had feelings for them?” he asked, his hand now still on his cock. 

“No, not how I have feelings for you,” I admitted. “But this is wrong, Jason. We shouldn’t-”

“Does this feel wrong to you, princess?” he cut me off by suddenly rubbing his tip in between my pussy lips.

“Oh,” I moaned. 

“Do you not want this, little wing?” he positioned himself at my opening, body leaned over me with his hand beside my head. I could feel the warmth of his breath fan over my face. 

“Jason,” I whimpered. 

“Don’t you want me to make you feel good?” he whispered in my ear as he pushed himself inside me. I could feel my cunt stretch painfully to accommodate his size. The pain was immediately taken over by bliss when he bottomed out in me, reaching places I’ve never attempted to reach, making me feel so full. 

I moaned again softly, trying not to make noise. 

“I want to hear your pretty voice, baby doll. Everyone’s in the cave, they won’t be coming back up anytime soon,” he told me as he pulled out slowly. I could feel my walls clinging onto him. He stilled before his tip was out of me. “So you’d better fucking scream,” he growled and slammed himself into me suddenly. 

And screamed I did, as he pummeled my pussy. 

“You feel so fucking good, sweetheart. You’re so fucking tight,” he gasped as he fucked me raw.

“Jason- Jay- fuck!” I moaned loudly at his words, making my pussy flutter.

“You like to hear your brother talk dirty to you, princess?” he groaned. “Fuck, I should have known how naughty you are.”

The pleasure was unimaginable, he kept on hitting the right places, saying the right things, and just like that I was already on edge. 

“I can feel you clenching tighter on my dick, baby. You gonna come soon?” he asked and I nodded violently. 

“Then come, for me baby. Come on my cock,” he said as he fucked me faster and harder, slapping his balls on my ass. The sweaty, wet sounds we both made drove me deeper and deeper into ecstasy. 

I felt the heat at the bottom of my stomach and tingles at the soles of my feet, spreading throughout my body,making me feel tighter, and it all came crashing at once, my walls spasming on his dick, my back arching into his body, his name a long scream. 

He swore, and pulled out, spilling himself on my stomach and chest. He put his forehead against mine and was panting, with his eyes closed. He kissed me softly, but deeply. I could feel his emotions from that kiss, his wordless gratitudes, and his silent adoration and comfort. He broke the kiss and I could feel him smile against my lips. 

“Bruce is going to fucking kill me.”


End file.
